Going to the beach or playing at the park is a cost-effective way to spend time with the family or enjoy a relaxing day. Unfortunately, the beaches and sometimes the parks lack sufficient shading to avoid sunburns caused by the sun. Many people bring beach umbrellas. However, the beach umbrellas are difficult to drive into the sand or grass to provide sufficient support to keep the beach umbrella upright. The sand may be too soft to keep the umbrella. standing. The grass may be too tough to drive the umbrella deep enough into grass to keep it standing.
Therefore, there is a need for an umbrella stand that can be used at a variety of places, such as the park or the beach, that is easy to set up, stable, and versatile enough to change the angle of the umbrella as the sun shifts.